Dehairi
by She of too Much Free Time
Summary: Today, he would have loved nothing more than to listen to them ramble on about some movie or the latest game.
1. Deforuto

Note: I do not own Ranma 1/2. I just enjoy playing with other people's stuff.

**Deforuto **

(default)****

He lay there unmoving. He didn't think he could move even if he wanted to. His body felt leaden. His eyesight was blurred. When he was like this even breathing held its difficulties.

But for the moment he was free.

Away from the fiancée mess. Away from everyone's impossible expectations. Away from the glares and cold shoulders.

Away from the people with closed ears.

Here he was free.

He didn't need to worry about how to act. Or what to say. Or what exactly it was that people wanted from him.

He could just be.

He didn't need to think about how to apologize to Akane for whatever had gotten her mad this time. He didn't need to think of how he would tell Shampoo that he would be the one to stain her honor. He didn't need to think about how to explain to his childhood friend that he would never think of her in 'that' way.

He had no responsibility.

He didn't have to fight for someone's misplaced grudge. He didn't have to be 'a man among men'. He didn't have to get married at sixteen.

He was safe.

He didn't need to worry about the next time someone would touch him. Hurt him. Use him.

In this prone position he had more power over his life then any other time.

He was free.

But as always his freedom would only last so long.

Like a machine starting up. First his fingers twitched. Then his toes wiggled. Then his eyes became alert and his head slightly rose off the ground. He lay there for a moment more as a look of confusion fell upon his face. He slowly stood up and shook his head slightly. After looking around his surroundings for a few seconds he began to brush off the dust on his clothing.

"Man. This has been happening a lot lately. Where am I?...(damn, I'm beginning to sound like Ryoga.) Maybe I should ask someone about it? Nah. They wouldn't listen anyway. Or they'd use it against me. Just gotta hope no one finds out."

And with that the young martial artist began to walk in what looked like the right direction. A smile began to fill his face as he thought about Kasumi's cooking and training in the Tendo Dojo.

Though he wasn't quite sure why each step seemed so painful.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Kenen

Kenen

(worry; fear; anxiety; concern)

It had taken longer then he had expected to get back to the Tendo's. He hadn't thought he and Ryoga's fight had taken them so far away, but then with Ryoga it wasn't that improbable.

He eyebrows scrunched together. He was certain that Ryoga had gotten lost in the city though. He could have sworn he had seen Ucchans not long before they separated. The battle hadn't been so strenuous that he'd loose track of time.

Lost in thought he went through the automatic actions of walking up to the Tendo's house. After entering and switching shoes he made his way to the dinning room before he realized that dinner had probably taken place a few hours ago.

"I hope they saved something for me…" He muttered as he made his way into the kitchen.

He flinched slightly at the sight that was waiting for him. A pissed off looking Akane holding a glass of water to her lips. She looked startled for a few moments before her eyes narrowed.

"Ranma. Where have you been all day?"

"I was fighting with Ryoga. You saw us head off, remember?"

"He wondered back here a few hours after you left. Honestly, with the way you go picking on him it's a miracle he ever comes to visit at all."

Ranma had stopped paying attention to Akane as a thought began to work its way back into his head.

'If Ryoga was back here so soon, what was I doing all day?'

"Ranma! Are you listening to me?"

Ranma, now Ranma-chan, blinked in surprise at Akane who now had an empty glass.

"Hmph. Never mind. What business is it of mine if you want to go gallivanting around town with your 'cute' finances? Maybe you should go see if one of them is willing to feed a freeloader tonight. Your father already finished off your share of dinner."

With that Akane left to go do whatever she had been engaged in before the need for water had drawn her downstairs.

Ranma gave a silent sigh and took out a pot to boil some water. He should go beat up his old man for stealing his share of the food, but he wasn't feeling up to it. Hell, at the moment he didn't even feel like eating. Maybe he should go see Dr. Tofu?

Once the water was warm enough Ranma dumped it over his head and promptly returned to his masculine body. Not yet feeling like sleep, not hungry enough to try and forage for himself and (sometime during his 'conversation' with Akane the TV must have been turned on) not wanting to have to try and explain his whereabouts to anyone else today he decided the safes bet would to be to head to the dojo.

Maybe a work out would help clear his mind, or at least keep him from having to wonder.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Hyoushitsu

**Hyoushitsu**

(drifting away {and going lost}),

Gentle movements.

It was amazing how something that held such power could look like nothing more then an innocent dance.

Swish, swish goes the air as the dancer flows over the floor.

But no matter how easy his movements were it didn't take away the feeling.

The heavy feeling like he was moving in the bottom of the ocean.

Like it would be so much easier to let the water steal his lungs.

To lie down and sleep in this peaceful silence for the rest of eternity.

Swish, swish goes the air.

The people walked in the distance, to blurred to be seen clearly. Even if he ran towards them he would never be quick enough to catch them.

The familiar looking people who walked by like he wasn't even there.

The dancer flows over the floor.

So he concentrated on his movements.

Then the voices began.

"Ra… come…….yes?"

"Ranma….prepare…!"

"Ma….mong…."

"…ver…"

"Co…..m….ove"

"I'm…..cu….ance…"

"…..sorce…."

"Ra…....ling"

"….are….mpoo!"

"En…..ll…..wo…"

"What do I care?"

The waters where crushing him, stealing the air from his lungs. There was no escaping. It was everywhere.

Swish, swish goes the

Splash as a droplet hits the floor.

He blinked. Once more confusion passed over his face.

He had stopped in the middle of his kata it appeared.

One foot on the ground, the other lifted, slightly bent.

His arms, of course, in proper position for this particular kata.

He looked towards the door where Kasumi was standing, her ever-present smile in proper place.

"Ranma. I saw the lights and knew you were in here. You missed dinner and your father finished off the food before I could place some aside for you, so I made a little something to tide you over until…Ranma?"

It was still light when he had entered the dojo. It was now pitch black with the moon hanging high in the sky.

"Ranma?" Kasumi asked again, an odd tone entering her voice.

He didn't remember starting a kata. He didn't remember anything after closing the dojo doors.

"…Ranma?" Kasumi was frightened. Even when facing some of his toughest challenges he never wore that expression.

Like a deer caught in the headlights. While there's every chance to escape, it can still find no way out.

"Kasumi. I think something's wrong."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Hoopu

**Hoopu**

(hope)

He had laughed it off.

Ranma had looked startled for a few moments, seemingly surprised that he had said anything at all.

Then laughed and brushed it off with a flick of his hand.

Now here they were in the kitchen.

She, doing the dishes as he ate his food.

At a normal pace.

Which, to anyone who knew him, meant he was choking down the food.

As she dried the dishes every few moments she would nervously glance in his direction. Though he gave no response to her looks, she knew he knew she was watching. His muscles were tense like he was waiting for her to attack at any second.

So she might as well not keep him waiting.

"Ranma, is something wrong?"

"I'm feeling just great Kasumi! Thanks for the food! But it's late and I gotta go to school tomorrow. Night!"

And with that he jumped up and nearly ran out of the room. She waited for the thumps on the stairs to cease before she went over to the table to collect his dishes.

She stared at his plate for a few moments before she looked the direction of the door, an uncharacteristic frown on her face.

There was still food left on his plate.

Picking it up she emptied the remains into the garbage and placed the dishes into the sink. As she began to wash them, she did what was customary of her and let her mind wander. Usually she would think about the latest book she had read, or what exactly to do with the houses older male residence.

But today she pondered on the youngest one.

Something was wrong. Ranma was a terrible liar after all. The way his father had raised him, Ranma practically denied that he had any feelings. And they way those around him treated him only seemed to reinforce his belief.

But that look in his eyes. Scared and lost. Like a child separated from his mother in the busy mall.

Something was wrong. Something was happening to him. Something seemed to be breaking within him. But she didn't know what. She was well versed in the doctoring world when it concerned physical wounds. Mental wounds on the other hand…

Tomorrow she was planning on returning the book on advanced pressure points to Dr. Tofu, she could see if he had any readings on the mind. Or knew where she could get some.

Though she'd have to be careful he didn't tear up any of the books in the process. He was an odd one.

For now she would keep an eye on Ranma.

For now it was the only thing she could do…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I started this story on a whim. I have a vague idea of where it is going. But everything is being written off the top of my head with no real plans for the future. If I begin to wander into 'crazy and muck up' territory, warn me. I'll back up, hit my head on a wall a few times and hopefully get back on track.

When I was writing this chapter I suddenly remembered Ranma asking Akane if he was happy….


	5. Tamawarimono

**Tamawarimono**

(boon, gift)

They were back again.

In this dark place which held both their hells.

But in this pit of eternal darkness they were the only ones Lucifer decided deserved reprieve.

They came after him with their nails and their eyes.

The bringer of their salvation.

And part of the reason they were here.

They brought about their revenge with scratches, bites and hisses.

And gave him thanks with a part of their soul.

Then sent him off to Lucifer for divine vengeance.

A vengeance he failed to fulfill.

But he had another to think of beyond them.

He held boon to him before all others.

None entered that hell again, though dreams bring memories best left forgotten.

Especially when ones mind is crowded already.

They sat there waiting. Waiting for him to go and take their vengeance.

Their eyes narrowed as he shook his head once more.

Such a gift they had given him. Power to destroy their enslaver, their torturer. And yet he refuses. Even though the other he protects would be better off as well.

And they attacked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Noomaru

**Noomaru**

(normal)

Splash.

"Stupid old man!"

Another normal morning at the Tendo household begins.

Kasumi preparing breakfast, humming any old tune that came to mind.

Soun reading the morning paper.

Akane arriving back from her morning jog.

And Nabiki just waking up.

Oh, and of course the normal morning fight between father and son.

"You're getting sloppy boy!"

"Oh, yeah? Maybe I wouldn't be sloppy if you hadn't eating my dinner last night!"

"Humph! Ungrateful son! After everything I've done for you!"

"You've done nothing but get me in trouble old man!"

And once more the koi in the pond learn what it's like to have hairballs.

The wet red head and panda made their way back to the house just as the food was being put on the table. Along with a kettle.

After changing, everyone took their respected place at the table.

After a few moments of silence Kasumi noticed that her fathers study of the furiously eating Ranma had come near its end. Soon he would be asking questions best left unanswered for the moment.

"R"

"Akane, Ranma?"

The two in question looked up and regarded the housechild with interest.

"I have an errand to run at Dr. Tofu's office today. Would you two go to the market after school for me and fetch something for dinner?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah, sure Kasumi."

"Of course! I can pick up some ingredients for a new dish I want to try making."

The table minus one promptly turned green.

"Oh. That would be…nice Akane. Thank you, you two."

She glanced at the clock.

"Oh! You three had best prepare to leave. You do have school today."

"Yeah. For once I'd like not to arrive late."

She cast a quick glare in Ranma's direction.

"Hey! Come one! It's not like I ask for all that crap to happen to me."

They both headed to pack their bags, arguing all the way up the stairs.

"You know… If I thought clearly in the mornings I probably could have figured out a way to make money off of this."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dehairi means in and out; coming and going; free association; income and expenditure; debits and credit.


	7. Hagiawaseru

**Hagiawaseru**

(to join or patch together)

Movement.

His legs taking him to another place that brings no happiness.

No calmness for his mind.

That place of learning which never teaches its students how to deal with the pains of the world outside its hallowed halls.

That place, where so many of his fights take place.

Where the foolish 'samurai' indulged in his delusions.

Foul sorcerer.

Pig-tailed girl.

Where there were so many people, yet he still seemed to stand-alone.

"Ranma. Wait up!"

He was running on the fence. But he hadn't started running yet. He had just jumped on.

"Ranma!"

Snapping his head back to look at Akane he almost lost his balance.

Jumped to the ground to avoid a fall into the cold waters below he waited for Akane to catch up.

30 seconds later she did, at her top running speed.

"What's wrong with…you…today…." Her voice trailed off as she got a closer look at Ranma. His eyes looked glazed.

"Ranma? Are you…feeling alright?"

"Huh? Yeah. I've fine Akane. Why do you care?"

She looked at him oddly for a few seconds.

"I don't. I'm just curious why you seem so eager to get to school today." She stated as she began walking towards the school once more.

"What makes you think I'm eager to go there?"

"With the speed you were going?"

"Uh. Was I really going that fast?"

She once more gave him an odd look.

"You didn't notice?"

His brows scrunched.

"No…"

Her face turned concerned as she regarded him. She was sincerely worried about him. It was time like this when

"Where'd the rain come from?" He pondered out loud, casting an annoyed look at the sky.

Akane sighed, but seemed to be suppressing a small smile.

"Come on Ranma. We're at the school, and early for once. We should have enough time to find you some hot water."

"Yeah. If you sayGAH!"

"Oh! Fair Pig-tailed Girl! How I have missed you! And the beauteous Akane! Jump into my a"

"She ain't jumping anywhere you jerk!" Ranma shouted, once more kicking Kuno sky high.

"How does he do that?"

"Come on Ranma. Let's forget about that idiot and find you some water."

Akane studied the path that sky-Kuno had taken.

"From the looks of it you can at lest take satisfaction from making him late."

Ranma forced a smirk.

"Yeah. Warms the heart don't it?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Since it's nearing the end of my first semester and the due dates and tests are coming up, unfortunately, I will not be able to work on Dehairi as much as I have been.


	8. Nakitsuranihachi

After a long absence, I am back with the next chapter. listens to the unenthusiastic 'yea' Why did it take so long? Life. And readers, be relieved; this has proof read! Yes, by someone else.

Nakitsuranihachi

 (misfortunes seldom come alone;it rains, but it pours)

Ranma listened to the monotone voice of his teacher. He was trying his hardest not to fall asleep. It would be nice to make it through the day without being sent to the hall.

Casting a quick glance at Akane he marveled at how she could stay attentive, no matter how boring the class was.

The lunch bell finally rung and the class gave a collective sigh.

While others unpacked their lunch, Ranma prepared himself for what was to come.

Daisuke and Hiroshi.

Sometimes those two could be fun to be around. He liked listening to things that normal people would go through instead of the insanity that seemed to follow him around. Sometimes he would talk about some of his lesser fights and feel just like one of the guys. But mostly he would just listen; occasionally throwing in a comment or two to remind them he was still there.

But sometimes they could be down right intrusive into his life.

He hated when they did that, but it was still better than eating alone.

Today, he would have loved nothing more than to listen to them ramble on about some movie or the latest game.

So he just knew they were going to be intrusive.

"Hey Ranma," Daisuke said, keeping his voice suspiciously low.

Ranma mentally groaned.

"You and Akane seem to have been getting along pretty well this morning," Hiroshi continued.

"Does this mean…"

"That you two have finally…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Come on!"

"How long have you two been engaged?"

"Not by choice."

"You must have done something by now."

"With that tomboy? You two must be crazy."

"Then what about Ukyo."

"Or Shampoo!"

"Come on man, send one of those women our way."

"Yeah. You take up all the good ones."

He glared at them.

"I didn't ask 'em to stalk me."

"Are you saying you haven't done anything?"

"With any of them?"

"Are you really a man?" they both demanded at once.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yes. It's a blunt ending.


End file.
